Laisse mes souvenirs te guider
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Harry essaye de convaincre Molly Weasley de le laisser passer la nuit de pleine lune square Grimmaurd avec Remus. Il est devenu un animagus. Un grand lion blanc.


_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Merci pour votre implication pour mon texte "La dernière chose". Pour ceux et celles qui l'ont demandé, la suite est en préparation comme promis._

 _Pour patienter je vous offre une petite discussion entre Molly et Harry à propos des pleines lunes._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Béta : Luma- Az que je ne remercierai jamais assez! ;)_

 _Enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

\- Non Molly! Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

La voix de Harry s'élevait furieuse dans Le Terrier. Il était en colère contre celle qu'il considérait comme sa deuxième mère.

\- Harry... C'est dangereux...

Molly Weasley tentait de le convaincre de renoncer à passer la prochaine pleine lune en compagnie d'un certain loup-garou de leur connaissance. Toutefois le jeune homme n'en démordait pas.

-Non Molly! Vous connaissez Remus! Il fait tout ce qu'il faut pour ne pas nous faire de mal !

\- Harry... Je connais Remus oui mais... Je

\- Que feriez-vous si il vous demandait de passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit de pleine lune ici hein? Vous refuseriez?

\- Euh...

\- Ben voyons... Vous ne sauriez pas ou l'enfermer... N'est-ce pas? Oh non vous ne refuseriez pas, ça je le sais. Mais vous auriez peur... Alors vous ...

\- Eh bien...

Il n'en revenait pas, elle ne pouvait pas être comme ça… Elle, qu'il pensait tolérante. Enfin, elle l'était mais les convictions du monde sorcier la rattrapaient. Il devait la convaincre, il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

\- Alors dites-vous bien que s'il ne reste pas ici moi non plus. Pas cette nuit-là. Alors acceptez que je ...

\- Écoute Harry ... Tu as peut-être raison... Si je... J'ai un peu peur... Oui... Ces nuits-là... Certainement parce que je ne sais pas... Comment elles se passent...

\- La peur de l'inconnu ?

\- Oui... Je suppose.

\- Alors regardez...

Harry ouvrit alors son esprit et entraîna Molly avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cave du square Grimmaurd. Ils virent Remus et Harry descendre puis verrouiller la cave.

\- La porte d'entrée de la maison aussi est verrouillée, souffla le jeune homme.

\- On ne risque rien? Vraiment ?

\- Non, non nous sommes dans un souvenir, ils ne peuvent pas nous voir.

\- Mais pourquoi cette cage... ? Pourquoi ces chaînes ?

\- Vous... Vous ne savez vraiment pas?! Il ne vous a rien dit? Molly... Remus s'enfermait dans cette cage et s'attachait lorsqu'il était seul.

En effet, devant eux, Remus et Harry rentraient dans la cage et verrouillaient, encore derrière eux. Quelques instants après Molly poussa un cri.

\- Oh... Ha! Mais que!

Remus s'était mis à crier de douleur. Il se tordait dans tous les sens. Quelques secondes plus tard il faisait place à un immense loup et en face de lui un grand Lion Blanc l'observait.

\- ... Tu... Le lion... C'est...

\- Moi oui...

Elle tourna à nouveau la tête pour voir le Lion poser une patte sur la tête du loup et l'inviter à jouer. Celui-ci y répondit favorablement...

\- Oh... Fit Molly

\- Oui hein! Sourit Harry, et encore... Ce n'est rien comparé aux jeux avec Patmol...

\- ?

\- Patmol était moins fort bien sûr mais il avait une plus grande influence sur le loup...

\- ?

\- Regardez…

L'image s'effaça et un nouveau souvenir apparut. Ils étaient toujours dans la cave du square Grimmaurd. La transformation était faîte, le lion était présent mais ne faisait qu'observer le loup et le chien jouer.

\- La première pleine lune que j'ai passée avec eux... Expliqua le jeune sorcier.

Dans les jeux, le loup s'énerva un peu, aussitôt le chien aboya et jappa joyeusement. Le loup s'inclina immédiatement semblant sourire et se soumettre à son compagnon de jeu pour ne pas le mettre en colère.

\- Vous voyez? On ne risque rien.

Ils sortirent des souvenirs et se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine du Terrier. Molly dû admettre qu'en effet elle ne pouvait pas s'opposer au fait qu'Harry accompagne Remus pour les prochaines nuits de pleine lune.

\- Je... l'aime… Vous comprenez... Même si je sais qu'il est n'est pas amoureux de moi... Il est avec Tonks et il est heureux...

\- Et tant que tu es près de lui tout ira bien...

La voix venait du fond de la pièce, d'une silhouette dans la pénombre à la porte du jardin.

\- Charlie?

\- Bonjour Maman. Répondit le Roux en avançant jusqu'à eux. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du Survivant. Depuis peu, Harry et Charlie avait succombé l'un à l'autre. Ils s'étaient retrouvés lors d'un voyage en Roumanie du plus jeune juste 1 an auparavant.

\- Je sais qu'il est attiré par Remus... J'accepte même le fait que peut-être un jour il succombera à cette attirance... Et Tonks aussi est au courant...

\- Mon ange...

\- Je sais mon cœur, je t'aime aussi tu sais.

\- Je sais... C'est juste que... J'ai l'impression de te trahir en parlant de ça...

\- Hep, hep, hep... On en déjà discuté...

\- Je sais... Je...

\- Je ne suis et ne me sens pas trahi Harry puisque je suis au courant, répétât Charlie.

Harry soupira...

\- Et puis tu sais... ça ne me dérange pas d'être le deuxième choix... C'est pas... Si difficile... tu vois. L'important c'est qu'on soit heureux et on l'est... Non?

\- Evidemment qu'on l'est! Reprit Harry, ne doute jamais de ça!

Molly grimaça... L'idée que son fils ne soit qu'une " roue de secours" ne lui plaisait pas vraiment... En même temps, elle voyait bien que son fils aimait vraiment Harry, et celui-ci semblait quand même beaucoup tenir à son petit ami... Pour preuve, il venait de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser...

\- Harry... Est-ce... Est-ce que tout va bien entre vous? Demanda t-elle timidement alors que Charlie quittait la pièce pour rejoindre son père.

\- Oh oui! Rassurez-vous Molly... A part le fait qu'il soit en Roumanie... Loin de moi... peut-être... Mais je sais qu'un jour ça aussi ça ira...

\- Bon alors dans ce cas... D'accord, répondit la maman soulagée...

Les années passèrent, Harry ne consomma jamais son attirance pour Remus, bien qu'il soit très proche du Loup garou et tous furent très heureux.

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà... Je sais que la relation entre Harry et Chalie est ambigue et que je n'en parle pas beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas l'objet de cette histoire. Malgé tout j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu._

 _Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Comme à chaque fois, je répondrai à chacun de vos commentaires._

 _Ptitepointe_


End file.
